Abusive
by XxNuMbCoMplicationxX
Summary: Tweek has been abused by Craig for a few years... the bruises that no one notices serve as evidence of that. Then one day Christophe starts to notice something.. of about Tweek. Creek and Tweestophe
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

"P-please Craig, I-I promise I won't ever do it again I-I promise. P-please don't." Tweek whimpered as Craig's hand came down again slapping him across the face. Bruises covered Tweek, old and new. He should be used to this he always thought to himself. Tweek began crying as blood began to poor out of his mouth and Craig continued to hit him. The worst part being Tweek never fought back. "I love you Craig." Tweek whispered as his daily beating continued, and he meant it.

Tweek and Craig became the best of friends after their huge fight in elementary, always inseparable. Slowly in middle school they began to realize that they're love for one another ran deeper than just friends or even brothers. Finally in freshman year they started dating, in sophomore year Craig began getting jealous and it went down hill from there. When Tweek would talk to others Craig would confront him after school yelling at him. After Craig would calm down and say I'm sorry Tweek would accept the apology and tell him there was nothing to be sorry about. Tweek distinctly remembered the first time Craig got that jealous.

_ Tweek had been talking and laughing with Pip, _Pip _for fuck's sake. Talking about a book both of them had read. Laughing at the funny parts and the irony of the book. Craig had come storming in with a very angry look in his eyes. Tweek quickly went to Craig's side about to ask him what was wrong when he was dragged off._


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking like always with thermos in hand Tweek ran up to Craig with a huge busted lip smile "C-craig guess _ACK _what?" Craig looked up with his usual bored monotone expression, "What?" Tweek practically started convulsing from his happy, erratic shaking " I g-got an _nngh_ A! You know on that humogo project thing in English." The huge smile widening as he repeated the exciting news to Craig. "Oh." was all Craig said in reply. Tweek's smile fell a bit.

Suddenly Tweek's phone started ringing, with shaking fingers he answered it "H-hello?" The curiosity in Tweek's eyes turned into happiness and recognition as the person on the other end continued talking, while in Craig's eyes boredom turned to jealousy, the only two prominent emotions Craig Tucker has.

"Who is it?" Craig semi-growled and semi-whispered.

"W-wait one sec _ACK _okay?" Tweek must have received an affirmative because he covered the receiver with one hand. "Its C-christophe, we're d-doing a project _ACK _together in English. H-he invited me t-to _nngh _go get some coffee a-and work on it. C-can I _ACK _please go C-Craig, p-pretty please."

"You mean the French fuck? No." His eyes narrowed.

"C-craig I don't wa-" _Crack _was all you heard. A hand print shaped bruise lay on Tweek's face.

"I said no." Craig growled.

"O-okay." He put the phone back to his ear trying to not show how much it hurt. "I-I can't _nngh _go Christophe." Some buzzing was heard and a quick goodbye.

**Tweek's POV**

I wanted to curl in on myself, I couldn't do anything these days without getting slapped. I had no one to talk to or run to, only Craig. Even the beatings were getting worse and much harder to cover. But no matter what Craig is my love, my one and only. Nothing was going to change. We have to embrace everything about the person we love. Anyways I deserved those beating for being such a spaz or freak. I know I'm not good enough for him and I am lucky to even have him.

Today I was walking with a limp, thank goodness no one noticed me. Actually its more like they're trying to forget me, like a pest that is left in the attic to die. Not that they would have cared if they noticed, no one wanted to see the bruises of shame. Each bruise was a mark of the unhappiness I caused Craig.

My backpack felt heavier than usual due to my injuries. I was thinking about this when a certain French smoking student approached me.

"'Ello Tweek. I see 'u could not make it to 'our study date?"

" E-Er ya b-because er _ACK _I have s-some stuff to d-do after school. S-So uh ya..." I trailed off uncertainly.

Chritophe's eyes narrowed and I knew he was looking at me, really looking at me. My cheeks slowly started to turn red. "Uh I have to go." I said quickly, stunning myself with no stuttering. _Oh gosh what if Christophe is a gnome and he is going to tell the gnome police that I'm hurt and they're going to take even more underwear because they know I can't fight back. Then I go broke out of underpants then they start stealing my blood and then they start stealing blood, then OH NO- _my thoughts were broken when I felt a hand on my arm, I flinched out of instinct and because I had a cut and a bruise there. I turned expecting to see Craig but instead I was faced with Christophe.

" You 'ave a limp." was all he said before he put a cigarette in his mouth and left. I was left there in the middle of the hallway confused. That is until a rough hand grabbed my arm. Instantly I knew it was Craig, he was so distinguishable, I also knew we were going to the back where a lot of the "falls" had happened. I just knew he was jealous over Christophe, he hadn't gotten over it even after last night which was a harder beating than usual. We burst through the back doors and he threw me against the brick wall. With distant disdain I realized most of these red stains were my blood. I felt a punch being thrown against my face.

"That doesn't seem very 'over like oui?" that voice shocked me. _Oh God Christophe saw. _Was the only thought running through my head. I lifted my bruised face to the wall to see Christophe in the same position I had seen him before. With a cigarette between his lips and a relaxed expression. Craig I could see was mad, which made me a little scared for later.

"H-his uh fist just slipped...?" my voice trailed of and the supposed to be confident statement came out like a question.

"You haven't seen anything." Craig growled, his eyes still emotionless.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I am incredibly sorry for not updating I will try to get them up as soon as possible, oh and I'm so sorry Tweekers, you're pain will hopefully end soon! . Craig better watch his back. I know the chapters are extremely short but I struggle to update fast so if you could please send me a PM or Review and tell me if you want short and faster chapters or long chapters which will take longer. Thanks :) )**

Tweek's POV

Christophe still had the same bored expression on,"Well thees seems like something to me."

I heard Craig growl (was that even humanly possible?) and started panicking, I didn't know what it was but I just couldn't bear to have Christophe get hurt. "E-er its _ACK! _really nothing s-so if you _nngh _ would excuse us w-we have to... go ... p-places." Saying that I pushed Craig through the door.

I heaved a heavy sigh knowing I was going to get beat extra hard for that little stunt. And I also knew that Craig was currently furious with me, and to be truthful I was scared. The little incident caused us to miss a lot of class so instead of going back to class, Craig dragged me to the bathroom.

_Fuck_ I thought to myself. He practically flung the door open and pushed me in. Usually he would say something degrading before hitting me, so this time he surprised me when he proceeded to punch me in the gut, when I bent over he kneed me in the eye. Everything went a little blurry and I collapsed onto the floor. _Hm... usually I last longer._

Craig continued to beat me, but I was having an out of body experience, yet sadly I still felt the pain. I saw a pale-blond boy who looked so _fragile _he was extremly underweight with dark bruise like circles under his eyes, and bruises and cuts all over him. But no that was not what scared me, it was the dead look in his eyes like he had lost all hope and was just existing, no longer living, it wasn't just a guy I knew though it was _ me _and I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I turned into this person, someone I would pity. Yet I knew above all else, I deserved it.

*-.*-.*-.

To be truthful I just couldn't recall when Craig stopped beating me and left me in the bathroom. Nor do I recall when a certain French guy came in and saw me. So to be honest I was very surprised when I woke up to find a florescent light blinding me and the depressing pastel color scheme. _Oh shit Craig is going to kill me, he hates it when I go to hospitals._ Sad that it was the first thought that came to my head not even a _What the hell happened to me? _or _Why am I in the hospital?._

Then the realization hit me like a rock, I was in the fucking hospital! Oh God what was I going to do? Ugh last time I was in here they questioned me and I am no good at lying. I turned my head over to the side and was hit with the most beautiful sight know to man.

Christophe slumped in a chair, his brown hair tousled, his usual stoic expression gone leaving a soft child like innocence on his face. He was sleeping, looking relaxed. As I shifted in my bed to get a better view of him it let out a loud groan freezing me in place, slowly his eyes opened and I saw a brief crooked smile and a bit of happiness before his expression once again became stoic. I don't know how long we just stared at each other, drinking one another in until he broke the silence. "You are finally awake." I once again saw the brief crooked smile I had learned to love flash across his face._ W-wait did i just say lo-loved? Oh flabbernisticks I-i meant li... I don't know something that starts with and L. _

Christophe's POV

It took all my self control not to squeal like a school girl when I saw Tweek's gorgeous coffee brown eyes when I woke up._ Now that is the best way to wake up._ I thought to myself. " You are finally awake." I blurted out before I could stop myself._And Captain Obvious makes an appearance once again._ I would have face palmed if he was not staring intently at him. I felt a shit eating grin about to appear on my face, I mustered enough strength to put in place my usual expression. Suddenly I saw a panicked expression cross Tweek's face and my heart lurched.

It went away as quickly as it came and I let out the breath that I hadn't know I was holding. But I knew I had to question Tweek as to why I had found him almost dead in the bathroom. I already had an idea I just was praying to God that it was not true, because fragile angel-like Tweek should not go through this. He was too innocent.

"Tweek..." I whispered his name and he looked up at me with such a trusting expression my heart melted. _Oh Goodness that was the cheesiest thing I have ever thought._

"Yes Christophe?" my name rolled of his tongue so easily I had to resist the urge to ask him to repeat it.

"Why did I find you in the bathroom half dead?"

His expression turned panicked. "I... er... fell? Ya I fell." It was such an obvious lie.

"Okay that was thee bull sheet answer, now give me the real answer, mon amour."

"B-but Christophe that was the _ACK!_ r-real answer." I gave him a 'That's bullshit and you know it.' look.

He sighed. And began speaking once again. "I-it doesn't matter. Can't y-you just forget about _ACK! _Me just l-like everyone else does?"

My heart felt like it was shattering, he thought himself worthless. How could he be so off, he was the picture of selflessness of kindness of all things good. My next words came out as a growl. "How can you say that?"

Tweek cringed and braced himself, _Oh God he thought I was going to hit him. _"I-i'm sorry, so sorry I didn't mean it."

"Tweek," I loved the way his name felt coming from my mouth " why do you theenk I am going to hurt you?"

"..." was all the response I got in return.

"Tweek." I attempted to encourage him to continue.

"I-if you tell me why you care th-then I'll tell you why I think y-your going to hurt me d-deal."

Nodding I blurted my answer before even thinking about it, "I love you Tweek." his eyes widened.

_Aw shit please don't tell me i said that aloud._

**(A/N Cliffy! is not the French ass hole we all thought he was after all.)**


	4. AdoptionDiscontinuation

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry everyone but I am discontinuing Unfit and Ruling, Crowded Loneliness and Abusive. But please please please can someone adopt them and continue them please? Just send me a pm and I'll post it on both the story and my profile. I'm really sorry.**

**P.S. please adopt the stories!**

**P.P.S. I will continue writing I just lost inspiration for these stories sorry!**


	5. AN

Hello Readers,

I'm sorry I abandoned fanfiction but I just wanted to tell you that in June of 2011 someone had adopted the story.

Her name is Tsuki6047 so please check her out.

I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna start writing again, simply because I can't seem to retain any inspiration for a long time. Hopefully though I get some inspiration and I can write once again. Anyways thanks for having read :


End file.
